Reborn
by IAMPRETTYDAMNAWESOME
Summary: Naruto is severally hurt by he villagers and kyuubi saves him with a few changes *discontinued sorry*
1. Chapter 1

"talking"

'Thoughts'

"Kyuubi talking'

Naruto was running. Running for his life as his heart bled through. They had gone too far. He made it to the edge of the village where the woods met the village. He knew if he left there was no return. But what did he have to return to. A empty apartment. People who hate him. No one to care or love him. He ran into the woods and didn't look back. He made it through the woods even with his heart bleeding through. He fell and as soon as he hit the ground he was consumed by darkness.

Kyuubi was sitting in his cage like usual. He felt another presence. He looked around the dark place until he noticed his host bleeding through by the cage. He quickly reached out and pulled him into the cage. He looked him over and growled. He knew they would beat them but never this bad. He would usually be able to heal easily but this, This is just horrible. He had so many injuries that he wouldn't be able to just heal. They were all fatal wounds.

His body had cuts bruises deep wounds. His insides were filled with poisons and toxins. His heart had a small hole in it insuring that he died a slow and painful death. His privates were painfully removed and his entire body was bleeding.

Kyuubi looked him over growling. "The beating he could live through but now it's just horrible... I have a way to help you but you won't like it Kit." Kyuubi said even though Naruto was still unresponsive.

Kyuubi gathered a good amount of Chakra And surrounded the boy in it. He could replace his body but he didn't know his body well enough for it to be the same. He could only remember his last host body. Naruto would become more like his mother and Kyuubi but in the process he will lose all his memories and his gender will change. Naruto won't be the same. Kyuubi will be his guide only guide after he is done.

Kyuubi gathered enough Chakra to fix Naruto and help him. The Chakra gathered around Naruto and their Chakra started to mix. Naruto's blue Chakra gives an overwhelming sadness to anyone who feels it. Kyuubi's Chakra gives people an overwhelming feel of hatred and anger. When they're Chakra mixed it turned a dark purple color and it gave an overwhelming feel of calmness. After Kyuubi was done he shrunk down so he could handle the small amount of Chakra.

Naruto glowed a deep purple before all of his wounds healed and his appearance changed. His blond hair turned a deep red and grew to his waist. His whiskers were darker and his figure changed to be more feminine. His face got more feminine as well and he grew by a few inches. He also grew dark red almost black fox ears with pure white tips and a matching a tail. Her nails and canine teeth grew and sharpened to a point. She got out of her unconscious state and her eyes were now showing. Her eyes were a deep red with slit pupils giving her a fox like look.

She looked around and saw Kyuubi sitting in front of her with his nine tails swinging in the air. " Who are you? Who am I? Where are we?" She asked in a cute girly voice.

"I am Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon... We are inside your subconscious. I am like your inner demon/self and you are Naruto Uzumaki my host.' Kyuubi said.

"Oh so why am I here and why don't I remember anything?"

"Well kit you were injured by some people in your village and it was so bad that I had to mix our Chakra to heal you and well the side effect was that your appearance changed and your memories were lost.' He explained.

"Ok that makes sense... So will I be able to go back to the village again'' She asked tilting her head.

"Maybe... Your looks have changed a lot so you're going to have to say a fake name when people ask you your name... yeah you can go back I'll help you find your way back.' He said pondering a bit.

"Great now how do I go back"

"Oh here' He bite her arm and she yelped before instantly waking up.

"That hurt" She whined when she shot up.

''Sorry Kit'

"Huh where are you?" She looked around for the fox.

''I'm in your head so only you can hear me so if you don't want to seem like a crazy loon think to speak to me'

'Hai!'

''Good Kit now just start running straight until you get to the village you didn't go so far so you don't have any worries'

'Thanks'

Naruko started running until she reached the edge of the hidden leaf village. She jumped onto one of the buildings. She looked around to find somewhere to sleep. She found a shadowed area on one of the rooftops and curled up there with her tail around her.

''Kit get rid of the ears'

'how?'

''Think about not having ears or a tail'

'ok' She thought about not having fox ears or a tail and they disappeared. She curled up and fell asleep in the shadows.

First Chapter done! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko woke up with the sun poring down on her. She climbed higher until she was on the highest building in the area. She was laying on her stomach with her feet in the air looking at the sunrise.

'Ne Kyuubi' She thought.

"yeah kit'

'Will people notice me with these hideous orange clothes?'

'Yeah I'll show you the way towards your apartment so you can find something to wear'

'cool'

Kyuubi told Naruko how to get to her apartment and she snuck in and looked through the closet. She found a black T-shirt and black baggy shorts that went to her knee and a pair of black sneakers. (Sorry I don't know what they would wear)

After putting on the clothes she left without leaving any trace of her being there. She walked on the rooftops not caring if someone noticed her. She was quietly having a conversation with Kyuubi.

Done~ review! or Spongebob will hate you forever... just kidding he loves everyone! But still Review

'Kit you should go to the chief' (don't know how to spell the name and am to lazy to search it)

'Ok where is that?'

Kyuubi told her the directions and She ran to the building. When she got there she ran up the building by putting Chakra in her feet. She made it to the window. She found the old guy looking through scrolls with ABNU in each corner.

"Are you hotage?" she asked. (close enough? )

"Yes what may I do for you my dear?" He asked smiling.

'Tell him that you are Naruto Uzumaki"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki" She said.

"What!?" He was staring at her disbelief. "But-But"

"Tell him what Happened yesterday and what you know'

"Yesterday I was attacked by some of the villagers and hurt beyond medical repair or healing powers... I was able to make it out the village but collapsed and was close to death... But The nine tailed fox demon inside me saved me... He mixed our Chakra and gave me a new body structure and because of his little knowledge of the male body system he turned me into a girl... but After all that I was struck with amnesia and only know what he's told me but I believe if someone were to look into my mind they would know he was telling the truth... " Naruko said with Kyuubi's couching.

The Hokage (got it) was still processing what he had heard. He stared at the red head in front of him that looked so much like her mother now. He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that Naruko... I will not tell the villagers who you are but you'll have to tell them a fake name if they ask who you are to keep this from happening again... I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you better." He said the last part under his breath so Naruko couldn't hear him but with her fox like hearing she heard him perfectly.

"Don't blame yourself Ji-ji... I'm fine now and I've even got the fake name I could use!" She said in her usual cheery way. "My new name is Naruko Uzumaki Naruto's twin sister no one knew about!" She mentally patted herself on the back for coming up with such a great lie.

"Wonderful name Naruko and I think that's a great idea!" He said smiling since Naruko was her usual cheery self.

"Yeah I thought so to... Oh Ji-ji I was wondering... When can I started going to the academy I'm already at the right age!" She said remembering it.

"Oh I'll put you in the system and you start Monday" He said looking through his paperwork.

"Really! Thanks oh I gotta go ya know Naruko things" She said before jumping off his balcony onto the roof of the Hokage tower.

"She's never going to change is she" He said out loud smiling at how She can still smile after what she's been through. "I feel like I'm going to regret this somehow"


	3. SORRY

SORRY LOYAL READERS VUT MY COMPUTER DELETED THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS OF THE STORY SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS ONE BUT I WILL BE MAKING A NEW SIMILAIR ONE WITH FEM NARUTO BUT SADLY I CAN'T CONTINUE THIS ONE

MY NEW STORY SHOULD UP AND RUNNING BY NEXT WEEK


End file.
